monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Taikun Zamuza Ecology
In-Game Information (?) Taxonomy Taikun Zamuza is a Carapaceon, a class of exoskeletal monsters with the example of Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur and Akura Vashimu. Habitat Range Taikun Zamuza can only be found in the middle of the isolated tropical Tide Island, it lives in the deep cave systems of the island. Ecological Niche Taikun Zamuza have little competition with other species. The Pariapuria, Meraginasu, Daimyo Hermitaur, and Shogun Ceanataur seems to be the biggest threat for the creature as it inhabits the same damp secluded habitat as these monsters. Other monsters like Gogomoa and Blue Yian Kut-Ku might pose a threat but Taikun Zamuza haven't been seen on the surface before so this is completely unknown. Biological Adaptations Taikun Zamuza are mostly seen covered in thick clumps of dirt,grime and sea creatures they have covered their bodies with using a special fungus when traveling through the Tide Islands' caves. This natural camouflage can greatly assist a Taikun if live prey were to cross their paths allowing the Carapaceon to hide in plain sight. If live prey isn't available then Taikun Zamuza will gladly sift through the caves in search of other meals such as mushrooms, lichens, mosses, small vertebrates along with invertebrates, and dung left behind by other creatures such as Paripuria. One defining trait of Taikun Zamuza is their unique claws one is hammer-like while the other is more sickle-shaped. The carapaceons most likely use their claws to break down any barriers in the caves they live in. However there is one trait that makes this carapaceon differ from the others and that is their molted form a form that few have seen. As all crustaceans do Taikun Zamuza molt their shells as they grow while in most cases this would leave said creatures incredibly vulnerable, Taikun have a nasty surprise in store for would be attackers. When molted Taikun are a pale bluish-white with two drill shaped claws that can be used in a violent fashion along with powerful electrical and poison attacks. While in this form their shells are considerably softer than in their original form so the electrical abilities can be a major life-saver if confronted with hunters or a Pariapuria. Over time the carapaceon's shell will grow harder and thicker until they reach their original orange colored appearance and then said process will repeat as long as the Taikun Zamuza lives. Behaviour Taikun Zamuza like its Carapaceon relatives are naturally shy and reclusive creatures wanting to avoid conflict at all costs unless otherwise. Being terrestrial in nature Taikun are rarely seen around large bodies of water until the mating season where the females will return to the ocean to free their fertilized eggs into the surf. The young will live in the ocean until mature enough to go onto land. During this period the larvae are predated upon by fish, sea birds, and jellyfish and less than half of the larvae won't survive to adulthood. When large enough to travel on land the juvenile Taikun Zamuza will immediately head for the Tide Island's caves where they will live most of their lives. However until they reach a certain size they are still vulnerable to attacks from Pariapuria and even the larger adults as they will readily eat the juveniles. Category:Monster Ecology